Cosmic connection
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Post epi 5x06 Her pleas have done nothing, her calm voice, her promises that the mask is long gone, that it's just her in the uniform spread across his bed, but it's no use.


Because I had to. ;)

* * *

She sinks into the mattress, the Creaver mask tossed aside and the shoes kicked off outside the bathroom door. She really did want to make him laugh, make him scream and shriek in that adorable high pitched voice, but really, she did just want to make him laugh.

Not have him quaking in the bathroom for, she glances at the clock, ten minutes. Her pleas have done nothing, her calm voice, her promises that the mask is long gone, that it's just her in the uniform spread across his bed, but it's no use.

She uncrosses her legs, laying back and squirming to get comfortable. All dressed up and no one to play with, or _undressed_ if you count the lack of underwear and Kate glances longingly at the still locked door. The heat through her stomach still lingers, her fingers drumming across her abdomen.

This was not how she expected the evening to turn out.

She just wants him to climb into bed with her, maybe jokingly whisper a few lines from the show, or really get him revved up and chanting sci fi phrases to her, that would be ...

She lets out a long slow breath and calls to Castle, if he won't come out willingly and play with her, then maybe she will just have to play with herself, she smirks.

"Hey Castle," He doesn't answer and she doesn't wait, her fingers spreading wider over the soft material of her lieutenant's uniform. "You know why I loved Nebula-9?"

There is a beat as if he's waiting for a punchline, or another evil trick, before he answers, his voice sullen, "You told me."

Kate smiles, "I mean, aside from the lack of teenage confidence and the fun in dressing up and looking hot."

He remains silent, hidden away with Boba Fett.

"There was a love story there Castle," She breathes out slowly, remembering the way the characters caught at her imagination, the way they spoke to each other, how they interacted with passion right from the start. "Unrequited and intense."

She shivers, her fingers spreading over the dress uniform, the confidence she built up pretending to be Chloe no longer needed, but the memories of how empowered she felt whenever she wore this uniform take her by surprise.

"The tension was palpable," She croaks loud enough for him to hear through the thick wood of the still closed door, "you could practically feel it through the screen."

"In 12 episodes?" His voice isn't mocking, she told him not to make fun and he doesn't but there is disbelief there. He knows how much effort it takes to build a good story, develope a decent and believable plot.

But it's his voice nonetheless and it sparks something fresh, a new wave of wonder flaring up. "Oh Castle they got it so right, even in the pilot." Kate sighs and rolls her shoulders, her hands curving at her hips, nails teasing through the thin shiny material of her uniform.

"The chemistry," She states with awe, her hands moving over her chest, "the sensuality," She lifts her palm, hand opening wide across the swell of her breast and she gathers the gasp within her chest, letting it sit at the edge of her tongue, a slow burn, before she speaks again, her body mimicking the words. "It rippled Castle, undeniable."

Kate tweaks her pert nipple, her fingers pulling away from flesh that's already reacting to her overactive imagination. She drifts higher, up into her hair as she spreads herself across his pillows.

She moans as the scent of him in unearthed from the fabric, dancing around her in a heavenly cloud. It engulfs her, makes her wet her lips and arch through the sudden onset of frantic arousal that douses her brain, the gasp finally barrelling its way free from her chest just as she hears the lock on the bathroom door click and he slides it open.

She sighs heavily, dreamily thinking back through the episodes, through the excitement that would catch at her whenever the leads would lock eyes, brush past each other or touch.

Max and Chloe, before she turned out to be evil, they had...something.

"Those first few seconds when they met," Her fingers toy with the edge of her dress, her hands sliding against her thighs. Kate moves slowly, lifting the ridiculously short skirt away and exposing more of her legs, teasing herself. But she resists, holds off as the heat licks its way up her body. "The way they shook hands and they way their eyes met Castle..."

There is awe in her voice again, in the memory itself as she remembers wondering at a passion so fierce between two people that it could be conveyed with something as simple as a look and the brush of their fingers, a lingering gaze, a handshake.

"Oh Castle," Kate shakes her head and smiles, her eyes opening to find him staring at her from the the doorway. Enticed by the call of her voice, the quaver and tone of pleasure that burns so brightly it leaves a smouldering trail through the story she tells.

"There was a spark," She swallows and bites down on her lips, feels the thud of blood pulsing against her tongue, "it was..."

"Tangible." He states, his eyes holding hers firmly, the short distance between them erasing itself with each steady blink. He stares at her, into her, losing himself in the soft eroticism of her poised body.

His gaze travels over her chest, each raised nipple and throbbing breast greeted by his steady perusal. Soft and liquid blue, like a waterfall of caresses, over her skin, the thin material of the dress. None of it matters, she's always naked under his scorching, sexy scrutiny.

Her hips rock, back and forth, and Kate forces them to freeze, no longer picturing Max and Chloe on the bridge of the ship, but herself and Castle at a book launch. It intensifies every feeling that pounds within her chest, setting fire to her veins.

"There was a snap of electricity," She pulls at the dress, suddenly too tight, too restrictive, tugging it higher to her waist, "I could _feel_ it," She whispers, watching as his eyes follow the path of her fingers, the way her legs lift and fall open, "like static over my skin."

She rolls her hips, raises her knee for better leverage and lets her thighs fall open. She hears the ragged breath Castle sucks between his teeth when he sees her lack of underwear, his mouth snapping shut and his hands fisting at his sides.

The anger, the fear or hurt from her trick is completely gone, and Kate feels the exquisite ache begin to build. The muscles clench tight in her abdomen, the heat blazing to the center of her body. It ripples out in shallow molten waves, bathing her skin as it swells and moisture pools.

Her lips part, she tastes at them with her tongue, her eyes never leaving his as her fingers finally fall into the waiting wetness and she hums long and low. The heat radiates, almost embarrassingly slick skin sliding open at the pressure of her fingers, digits unfurling with the lift of her hips.

But she will never ever be ashamed of the way her body reacts to him, to them and their history; to the way they are together and Kate uses her memories and fantasies of their past to bring herself closer.

She can see his face back then, the arrogant smile, the suave persona, hear the offer to sign her chest. She remembers how she smirked at him, and a breath stutters through her chest when she takes in the man he is now.

The skirt rides high, and she wriggles, deliberately flashing more skin, one hand dropping to the sheet next to her, she gropes at it, clings on desperately as she tries to not rush her touches. The tips of her fingers sliding shallowly back and forth as she gives up the fight with her aching muscles and lets her legs splay wide.

She hears him suck in another deep and tantalising breath, his nostrils flaring, the heat from her body invading the room. His cheeks pink, but not as plump or inviting as the swells of flesh she offers with open abandon.

Her knees part and their desperate weight thuds heavily, pinning her to the mattress and her legs bounce once. Her fingers curl, dipping through the folds, teasing herself, lifting her hips from the bed. She starts to rock, her body craving more than the simple touch she allows herself.

The wet slide of her lips drip against her fingers when she presses them deeper, keeping up a steady, but mounting and manic, rhythm.

He groans and steps closer, their heated, ragged breaths battling for dominance in the now silent room. His eyes are tender with the love that lingers constantly, the burn of desire behind the beautiful blue, and the way his breath comes harsh and fast sends further shivers through her.

She clenches against her fingers, not enough, but it's all so much and so good and warm and thumping back down again she gasps his name. Long and loud, breaking the silence, her hand lifts from his sweat drenched sheets, reaching for him, her eyes pleading in their intensity.

She knows he won't deny her.

Stepping around the bed slowly, Castle kicks off his shoes, drops onto one knee and curls into her side.

He wants to watch, the lift of her uniform, the movement of her fingers between her legs, the way her skin parts at the invasion of her long slender fingers. The soft aroma of sweat and sex, passion and love that floods the room.

He wants to brush her hand away and take it's place, he wants to thrust himself between her thighs and devour her with his mouth. He wants to pull her hand to his mouth and lick each finger clean, biting at her knuckles and the tender pads of each finger.

But her face tells a story, a tale of lust and longing, of need and waiting, so entrancing that he can do nothing but lay himself out next to her on the bed and let it wash over her, him, _them_ together.

Kate gasps, thighs clenching and trapping her fingers, forcing them deeper between her legs, when his hot breath gusts across her face. Her eyelids fluttering madly against her cheeks, before her eyes open wide.

Castle presses his lips to the warm flush of her skin, his tongue thick and rasping over the salty tang, sucking lightly as she moans again and he slowly pulls away.

He really does want to watch, but he can't resist touching her just a little bit.

His hand splays across her stomach pressing down, a firm weight that makes her eyes close and she moans again when her legs open, one thigh resting against his, her back arching.

He drops his head to her shoulder, watching, intrigued, catching sight of her fingers as they disappear glistening and wet, slick sounds filling his ears as she pushes in and out of herself.

Her hold on the sheet tightens, her fingers burning with force of her grip but, as her muscles ripple with each beat of her heart, the pinnacle of bliss edging it's way closer, she can't squeeze the material tight enough. She can't ground herself within the bed, her body rocking, and lifting up, murmurs and moans leaving her mouth, her lips ravaged by the constant grazing of her teeth.

And yet he doesn't speak, Castle lays at her side, watching her in silence, his fingers drumming at her stomach, swirling in soft circles that make Kate's body dance under his touch, every inch of her alight with possible pleasure, almost joy.

It's so close, she can see it, taste it, touch at it with tips of her fingers. Kate hums, his lips resting at her cheek and her fingers wading through the sopping evidence of how very close she is.

The sharp slap of skin on sodden skin making her thrust harder, delve deeper, wet dripping heat beading at the apex of her parted thighs. She struggles with the velvety scrape that abrades her fingers, the quiver of her muscles, the intensity that encroaches and she turns to Castle. Her head thrashes, her hot open mouth grazing his before she retreats, turns back again and arches her hips high from the bed.

His name falls between them again, her heart pounding and his voice is all it takes to push her over the edge when he sucks the lobe of her ear into his mouth, letting it loose with a wet pop and whispering huskily, "Frakin' sexy."

She comes apart to the beat and pulse of her own fingers, a laugh mingling with the frantic moan, his lips pressing hotly at her cheek, the edge of her parted lips. His hand finally slides over hers, large hot fingers winding between her own and Kate feels the waves begin to ripple through her like starlight.

Bright white and brilliant, she arches high, her body seeking his as she curls closer, basking in each collision of cell and fire of life until she feels it start to ebb away, retreating into the distance.

* * *

"I told you my dreams come true." He states hotly, his breath like fire through the strands of her hair as they lift away from her damp face.

"Mmm?" Words not really an option as her tongue slides lazily over her lips, but she turns to look at him, she teased him mercilessly with the mask and it was only fair he got to watch her torment herself, even if it was a lot more pleasurable in the long run.

"I'm the ultimate sci-fi fanboy," She laughs at how proud he sounds, shivering when his tongue starts to trace a new path around the shell of her hear, "A megafan from way back."

She lifts into him, the already raised skirt of her dress sliding higher still, her fingers wet and warm as she touches at his lips, draws him closer, "So?" The word leaves her breathless, just like Castle does, has and always will, his hands landing either side of her head as he rolls over her.

"I'm lucky," He murmurs, rolling back and pulling her on top of him so he can get at the zip on the back of her uniform, "Not only am I dating my muse," His fingers find skin, teasing the zip lower with a sharp rasp of metallic teeth. "A super hot, crazy smart detective," He pulls her arm free of the sleeves, revealing her sensitive shivering skin, bare chest and quivering stomach, "But I get a geek-goddess as a girlfriend."

"You are lucky," She agrees, tugging the dress up and over her head, she falls forwards when he grins, his parted lips so inviting, hot mouth waiting for her. Kate aims to plant a soft kiss at the edge of his mouth, to keep talking, but Castle lifts away from the bed, capturing her halfway, his mouth calling her and she sucks his bottom lip between her teeth.

Her hand slides between them, fingers groping for him, trailing her way down his thigh. His hips flex and he bucks into her before her hands, groaning as he says, "And may fortune guide your journey."

"Oh, you are gonna get so much luckier," She promises, winding her way down his body, her hot moist breath and tickling tongue licking towards not quite uncharted space, but who doesn't enjoy a good repeat now and again.

The end.


End file.
